1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation system suitable for an application in which a speed of a prime mover is greatly changed, as in wind power generation and shaft power generation for obtaining power by utilizing an extra power of a machine driven by an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement using a conventional generator requires a rotation detector arranged near a prime mover under severe conditions in terms of vibrations, temperature, humidity, and the like, and operation errors often occur in the rotation detector. When an output signal from the rotation detector is disturbed, an output current from an induction generator is disturbed since this current is controlled on the basis of the output signal from the rotation detector, thus disabling stable control. When precision of the rotation detector is poor, a waveform of the output current from the induction generator is distorted, and good characteristics cannot be obtained. As a result, a highly precise, expensive rotation detector is required.